


who killed yoon dowoon ?

by notsoyoungk



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: 2 ocs i guess, DoPil, Jaehyungparkian, Other, crackfic, day6 police au, dowoon this is why we cant have nice things, jae is pretty much sleep deprived, lots of jokes, lots of sexuality jokes and stuff please dont yell at me, my first fic uGh, mysterious gay panicks, sungjin is done with the whole office, younghyun thinks coffee is bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsoyoungk/pseuds/notsoyoungk
Summary: 'hah, looks like dowoons gone walkies''oh my god jae you cannot say that'in which yoon dowoon, infamous and mysteriouscolleague of jae, gets murdered. but who killed him?is he really dead? or just missing? what happened?lowercase intended.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	who killed yoon dowoon ?

24th December 2018

"hey! jaehyung!" my sandy haired colleague yelled at me, causing me to look up from my cold case work.  
"jaehyung, how many people are in the office right now? and who's here?" she asked with a cheeky smile.  
"okay, idiot, you know i can count! just because i've finally got into division 2 doesn't mean you can ask me childish observation questions..." i sigh. katie was a piece of work sometimes, but netherless, a good friend.  
"awww jae! please! please play along!" she begged sadly.  
"ugh, fine. theres you, me, yeona, sungjin, younghyun and wonpil. happy now?" i groan.  
"aww! that's my boy" she pats my head with an evil grin, wrapping her arms around my hoodie covered neck.

"eww, get a room" i hear a voice groan, turning to see _him_. one and only kang younghyun. the boy that looks like he just came out of a kdrama. he's so perfect.... ? _ugh_. makes me hate that fucker even more.

"younghyun....one, i'm gay. two, she probably is too. three, make yourself useful and go get me a coffee. i need a will to live, and that's the only way i'm gonna get one, so make it quick" i smile dismissively at him before getting back to a cold case with an intrigued mindset.

he stands up slyly with a devilish grin, batting me over the head with a booklet before doing the said task. i watched, partly because cases these days are boring and i mean... _look_ at him. he's unfortunately eye candy and the only thing interesting in this damned office.

"jae, stop staring at him, you're basically eye fucking him at this point" katie snickers, causing me to hit her on the arm with wide eyes and a darkly blushing face.  
"what the fuck katie!" i whisper yell, shocked.  
"ooh, i wonder who tops" katie smirks, raising her eyebrows with an entertained expression.

katie is.....interesting. uncalled for jokes are her top priority in the peak of a normal conversation, teasing conversation, or any goddamn situation. great for the onlooker of the conversation, but hell for the person she's teasing. most of the time, i'm the goddamn person she's teasing. real funny.

"katie, know your limits, you're getting jae all hot and bothered. there's more things to do than discuss our sex life, which is non existent may i add, seeming as we aren't dating. despite popular....belief" younghyun shakes his head, planting the mug firmly down on the table in front of me  
"thanks...." i put the case file over my face, trying to control my embarrassed small smile.

"oops, sorry. anyway, any calls today?" katie apologises with a smug yet content face.  
"dowoon is taking one right now, some kid got lost in the park apparently, that's all we know" i respond quickly, glaring at her slightly.

wonpil walks into the room, eyeing us suspiciously with a confused look on his face.  
"you okay, pil?" younghyun asks, clearly concerned about the younger's current state.  
"yeah, yeah. it's just that 'won hasn't answered any of my calls or texts. his phone isn't even on. i've even tried his talkie and that goddamn pager i hate with a passion, but he's not responding what so ever" he sighs while shaking his head.

"it's okay pil, he's probably preoccupied. after all, it's christmas eve, that kid really needs to get back to his parents quick." katie reassures, rubbing his arm gently to soothe him.  
"dowoons probably getting hella bitches, wonpil, don't worry" i grin mischievously.

"if y'all don't shut up and get back to work, i'll fire you, no joke" sungjin stormed into the room, shaking his head with a disapproving look.  
"right, apologises" katie nods while getting back to her oh so important work aka 'i'm totally not looking at cat videos and watching overwatch gameplay' work.

I scratched my head, the next few hours speeding past quickly. dowoon has left work at 9:34 to help with a lost child, yet it's 12:00 at night and he isn't back yet. what's keeping him?

the clock chimed 1:00, indicating it was now christmas eve and i was now alone again. everyone had left, with younghyun and katie lingering around to see me off and hit me with the 'look after yourself, drink lots of water, stay safe jae'.

something about today didn't add up, hours went by too quickly, everyone was suspiciously strange and still, what in hell is dowoon still doing out there? i slid my phone off the table, catching it in my palm and dialing dowoon's number. no answers. i sent a text. left on read.

what more could I do? he was probably busy, but he knows better than to ignore and worry his elders, right? maybe i'm worrying to much, right? he's okay, right? he's safe...right?

i shot my phone a glare, feeling irritated. younghyun had left a sticky note, linking a playlist from spotify if i felt lonely. good idea, put the playlist on, everything will feel better. good thinking, jae. the first song was why don't we by austin mahone. not bad, right?

three hours passes, clock chimes 4:00. same old same old. dowoon's been missing for seven hours now, where is he? he's okay, right? clock chimes 5:00, 8 coffees down the line. not feeling bad, right? door unlocks, everything's blurry. see a figure. it's probably sungjin, right? everything goes black.

too much coffee, right? it's just sungjin....right?

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like,, ya girl finally posted something (▰˘◡˘▰)  
> i originally put this up on wattpad but guess who re-wrote it all so it didn't look so much like a toddler's writings? mE.
> 
> i'll try and update this when i can,, since a few of my friends will kill me if i don't lmao thanks for the questionable motivation diem-
> 
> okay but like,, i'm not funny,, i apologize with the cringy jokes,, i tried ┐(‘～`；)┌
> 
> oh,, and i kinda based katie off of moonbyul from mamamoo bc whY nOt. yeona and katie won't really come up in this book an awful lot,, but if yall really like them then maybe i'll add more of them -(⊙︿⊙)-


End file.
